unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sorenrulescool5/Unikitty fanfiction-And Miki makes three!
Ok, this is my first time writing a Unikitty fanfiction, so don't jugde this and don't pick on be because of this first piece of work. Enjoy! Description When Unikitty and Puppycorn discover that they have an older sister named Miki, they search out for her. When they meet her and bring her to the Unikingdom, Puppycorn starts to belive their older sister then they see....... The fanfiction Unikitty and Puppycorn:*Going threw the birth files of all of the residents of Unikingdom* Dr.Fox:*Comes in the room*What are you doing? Unikitty:We're going threw the birth files of everyone in Unikingdom just to find ours! Right, little bro? Puppycorn:You can say that agian sis!*Pulls out a file*I think I found yours, sis! Unikitty:Yay!*Pulls files from Puppycorn and looks at the title*Wait....this isn't mine. Dr.Fox and Puppycorn:Who's is it? Unikitty:Some person named Miki. Puppycorn:Miki? I've never heard of her. Dr.Fox:Miki? Gimme that. Unikitty:*Hands over file to Dr.Fox* Dr.Fox:*Opens up the files and shows Unikitty and Puppycorn the first picture:A cougar-unicorn hybrid hanging out with Unikitty and Puppycorn* Unikitty and Puppycorn:*Both gasp*WE HAVE A SISTER!? Dr.Fox:Yes. Miki was your older sister. She was always with you two. But one day, Miki dissappered without a trace. Noone knows were she went. Unikitty:*Stares at Puppycorn*We gotta find Miki. Unikitty and Puppycorn:*Rush out of the room and into the room* Dr.Fox:Guys? *Cut to forest fam* Unikitty and Puppycorn:*Are walking in the forest* Puppycorn:Are you sure Miki is in the forest? We only have that picture for evidance if we find her. Unikitty:It states that Miki's last sighting was in the forest, so I'm sure! *A monster comes out of the bushes* Puppycorn:MONSTER*The monster grabs Puppycorn*! HELP SIS! Unikitty:Bro!*Walks over to the monster*Hi. Can you let my brother go? Monster:*Ignores Unikitty and starts messing with Puppycorn* Unikitty:*Starts to get angry*I said to let him go!*The monster picks her up as well* Unikitty and Puppycorn:HELP! ???:*Comes out of the bushes and fights the monster, which let's Unikitty and Puppycorn free* Unikitty:*Walks over to ??? after they deafeated the monster*Thanks! Me and bro owe you one! Also, who are you? ???:*Steps out of the shadows, revealing the cougar-unicorn hybrid from the picture* Unikitty and Puppycorn:MIKI! Miki:Unikitty! Puppycorn! I have seen you two in years!*Opens arms and gets ready for a hug* Puppycorn:*Gets ready for hug, but Miki walks over to Unikitty and gives her a hug*Hey, why don't I get a hug? Miki:Oh*Goes over and hugs Puppycorn*. Sorry, bro. Unikitty:I can't wait when the others see you-*starts to go off the the castle* Miki:WAIT! Unikitty:What? Miki:I wanted to give you these*hands out necklaces*. If I have one, you should have one, as well. Unikitty:Cool! I take the yellow one!*Grabs the yellow necklace and puts it on* Puppycorn:So I guess I'll take the red one.*Takes it and puts it on* Unikitty:Thanks sis! These are awesome! Puppycorn:Thanks! Miki:Your welcome. Unikitty and Puppycorn:*Start to go to the castle* Miki*Stays behind for awhile and starts to laugh evilly before stopping and following her siblings* *When they make it to the castle* Miki:So this is where you live....I like it! Dr.Fox, Richard and Hawkodile:*Walk into the room and see Miki with Unikitty and Puppycorn* Dr.Fox:Is that....Miki!? Miki:That's my name, don't where it out! Hawkodile:Soooooo, that's Miki? Unikitty:Yeah! Richard:I'm gonna get back to work*Walks away*. Miki:Wanna play tag?*Tags Unikitty then runs*TAG! YOUR IT! *Unikitty and Puppycorn start to play tag as Dr.Fox and Hawkodile watch* Dr.Fox:I have a bad feeling about this.... *A montage happens that shows Miki hanging with Unikitty, ignoring Puppycorn and making evil stuff* Puppycorn:*Walks over to Unikitty*Sis, can we talk? Unikiity:Sure, bro! Puppycorn:Why is Miki ignoring me? Unikitty:Miki ignoring you? She just want to- Miki:*Comes into the room*Hey Unikitty! DO you know Lilli? Unikitty:The super rare Tinymon that can't be caught in the game that was only avalible in a event that isn't even around? Yeah! Miki:I'm gonna get it with a glitch. You wanna have a compotion to see who can get it first? Unikitty:YOUR ON! *The sister's run off into Unikitty's room* Puppycorn:*Sighs* *Cut to later* Puppycorn:*Comes into the room*So, you guys are done. How did you get them* Miki:I used persice coding to make the game give me one. Unikitty:I mashed buttons. I broke the game, but I did it! Puppycorn:Nice! Can I try? Miki:Sorry, but we are done. Puppycorn:*Sighs and walks away as Miki plays with Unikitty* *Cut to late at night* Miki:*Sneaks into Dr.Fox's lab. Takes a gem and starts to make a gun ray* *Dr.Fox, Hawkodlie and Richard walk into the room* Dr.Fox:WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Miki:I'm just making a gun ray. Stand back! Hawkodile:Step away from her desk! Miki:NO! *The three start to walk close to Miki. Miki pulls a lever that traps the trio into a cage* Dr.Fox:LET US OUT! Miki:No! I have an ace up my sleve!*Touches necklace* *MEANWHILE* Unikitty:*Is sleeping. Her necklace glows and she starts to walk to Miki* Puppycorn:*Wakes up*Sis, where are you going? Unikitty:Must. Go. To. Miki. Puppycorn:Snap out of it! Unikitty:*Keeps on walking and ignores Puppycorn* Puppycorn:*Looks at her necklace and bites it and rips it off* Unikitty:*Snaps out of it*What happened? Puppycorn:You were acting funny and-*His necklace starts to glow*OH NO! Sis, get it off of me! Unikitty:Ok*Rips necklace off of Puppycorn*I got it! Puppycorn:Where are the others. Unikitty:I don't know, we better search for them. Cut to later when Unikitty and Puppycorn find their friends and Miki Unikitty and Puppycorn:*They make it to Dr.Fox's lab and sees their friends in a cage with Miki wearing Unikitty's crown* Unikitty:Miki! What are you doing! Miki:Nice to see you, Unikitty and Puppycorn. I am now ruler of the kingdom. Unikitty:WHAT!? NO!? I am the ruler! And you tricked me!? I actually thought you were a good Miki:The foolish ones always fall for these tricks. Unikitty:*Get's angry and becomes Angry Kitty and beats the heck out of Miki* Puppycorn:*Frees Dr.Fox, Hawkodile and Richard and watched his sisters fight* *In the end, Unikitty beats Miki and saves the kingdom* Unikitty:You've lost, sister. Now you need to leave. Miki:I will, but however.....you will always be a disappointment to me.*Runs away* THE END! Category:Blog posts